V1.0.0.124
|Related = 1.0.0.124 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.123 |Next = V1.0.0.125 }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, August 29. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, September 6. * In addition, the following skin was released in the patch files but wasn't available until September 14, when it was given as a reward for being in the top 3% of the ranked ladder in any of the three ranked categories at the end of Season One: * PVP.net Store * Added a "purchases tab" that contains a history of all your purchases. * Champions tab redesigned to feature their full splash arts. * Home page layout graphics updated. * Home page now features a progress indicator for content being loaded. * Filtering and search redesigned to be more visually appealing and compact. * Made several fixes and tweaks to padding/alignments/font issues throughout the store. PVP.net v1.42.34 * New home page design: ** Now displays YouTube videos (Champion spotlights, Community showcases, etc.). These videos can be expanded to full screen. ** Top news articles from the official page are displayed in the lower left. ** Featured and sale items from the store are now displayed in the top right. ** Redesigned the banner scroller to make it smoother. * New art and layout for the End of Game screen. * Improved messages for game invites to include game type. * Updated the design for map and game selection. ** Summoner's Rift Autumn map is now directly selectable from the custom game screen. League of Legends v1.0.0.124 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Talon's auto-attacks deal additional damage to a target that is under the influence of any crowd control effect. * (Q) ** Talon viciously stabs his enemy, dealing heavy physical damage and causing them to leave a blood trail that Talon can use to track them. * (W) * Talon fans out three blades in front of him that quickly return to him, dealing damage and slowing any target hit in either direction. * (E) Talon leaps behind his target and silences them for a short duration, amplifying the damage of any of his follow up attacks and abilities. * (Ultimate) ** Talon enters stealth for a short duration, gaining a movement speed boost and sending blades that deal damage to all enemies in their path flying in every direction. Once the blades reach a certain distance, they pause and form a circle. When Talon reappears from stealth, the blades return to him, once again dealing damage to any opponent they pass through. ; * ** Physical and magic damage reduction reduced to % from 75% at all ranks. ** Duration changed to 7 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now breaks spell shields. ; * Stats ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * ** Damage scales from per bonus attack damage addition to having a ability power ratio. ** Damage amplification increased to % from 5% at all ranks. ; * ** Will now only automatically attempt to attack champions rather than all enemies. ; * General ** Fixed several tooltip errors. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Will now be affected by cooldown reduction. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base heal changed to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Now grants armor and magic resistance instead of 10% dodge. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Shield strength ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing extra damage at ranks 2 and 3. ; * General ** Reduced the lockout time while casting Sona's songs to make them more responsive. * ** Fixed a bug where them caused her to deal 20% reduced damage. * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Now grants her passive aura bonus to her heal target and herself again as an extra bonus for 3 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where them caused her to deal 20% reduced damage. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base health increased to 375 from 359. ** Health per level increased to 71 from 67. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Magic reduction per stack increased to from 8 at all ranks. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 10 from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 3. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Range increased to 530 from 500. * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Armor buff increased to from . ** Armor buff duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 10. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 650. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Silence duration changed to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 15. ** No longer grants double mana when cast on herself. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ** Cooldown reduction on autoattacks is now 3 seconds if attacking champions and 1 second if attacking non-champion instead of being 2 seconds regardless of target. ; * ** Health restore to % of damage dealt from %. ** Mana restore reduced to % of damage dealt from %. * ** Fixed a bug where the activation damage was counting as single target spell damage for spell vamp or . ; * ** Knock up duration slightly reduced. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . General * User interface improvements ** New scoreboard. ** Removed upper left redundant info about your own champion. ** Floating text is now prioritized to show important events such as being stunned or silenced much more quickly. ** Kills are now displayed as "Kill Callouts" along the right hand side of the screen and show assists. * Added a new ping functionality: You can now ping to signal your teammates to fall back. * You are now able to mute players from the scoreboard. * Improved prioritization for selection of units around towers. * Made improvements to loadtimes and frame rates for Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, and Tutorials. * Toggle spells no longer cancel channeling when turned off. * Made improvements to camera panning to make it smoother. * Made improvements to how Fog of War interacts with the environment to enhance the visual display, this does not affect the gameplay aspect of Fog of War. * Fixed a bug where Champions could be pulled across the map while teleporting. * Fixed several issues where character animations would sometimes freeze. * Fixed several bugs associated with reconnecting to a game. * Fixed several bugs associated with load time crashes. * Fixed a rare bug that caused in-game crashes. Undocumented changes * now does up to 300% additional damage based on champions missing hp up from 200% * skin price reduced to 520 from 975 Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.124 zh:V1.0.0.124 Category:Patch notes